


A Favor

by orphan_account, SleebyScribbles



Series: Daddy Daughter Dance [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandonment, Canon Autistic Character, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, karens are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleebyScribbles/pseuds/SleebyScribbles
Summary: Earth C was going great and no one had though about the game in a long time... Until an error code crossed the sky and struck down in the consort kingdom.Casey is now a real human girl! And... Has no clue what to do other then blow bubbles and flail her hands.John cant take another kid like case..  So he asks a huge favor of his best friend.Basically Casey is now a human and needs a bit of help adjusting.This is a roleplay done between me and my pal, SuphieChan.Please do be respectful, Casey is autistic in this work and the works that follow for this au.
Series: Daddy Daughter Dance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873252
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Favor

A few years after everyone had finally settled down, jumped forward in time and just set out to enjoy civilization, an incident happened. 

An error code covered the sky over the consort kingdom in green, angry text before smiting down and striking a single house. 

A few hours after that, John was at his best friend, Dave's apartment, knocking on the door like he was on a mission with a young blonde woman behind him, wrapped up in a cloak but... Nothing else.

Dave- is tired. He woke up early, found there was literally nothing to do, and proceeded to collapse on the couch to binge watch some TV show he's not even interested in since he couldn't fall asleep again. But he pauses the show when someone's knocking on his door. 

It's John. Dave's about to greet him except he then sees the tiny girl following him. "What's that, why is it here, and what have you done?" Ah yes, the three W's of fucking up. 

Dave steps aside to let John and his companion into the apartment, quickly clicking off his TV show. This is probably going to need his full attention.

" Dave the god group chat has been going off for a few hours? Did you not notice? Look uh.. This is Casey.. Ya know my uh.. Consort daughter? A huuuge sburb like error thing smashed down in the consort kingdom and now Casey is like this!" He gestured at the small blonde girl whom was looking around at Dave's apartment in wonder. 

" I asked everyone else already but no one can take her and... I already have my own kid... She's an adult but.. She doesnt know how to human.. Can you take her in?"

It's Casey? It's Casey? Casey the salamander that goes glub-glub-a-glub?

"No." Is his first response. It's a gut Strider reaction. "Fuck, I mean no." What- Why can't he... "Yes. No, I don't want the child." He just had it why hadn't he shut his mouth. "Casey, here. Want." Now that just sounded stupid.

"Casey, me want. In house, Casey." Okay now he's shutting up. What does John expect, if Dave can't human why does he think he'll be able to help Casey human. Is human a verb?  
John just looked a bit confused but slowly pieced it together. 

" You're.. Agreeing right?" 

Casey was paying no mind to the two humans, sitting down by the shelf as she explored holding a book with her two new hands.  
Her cloak fell open a bit and yeah she's naked under there.

"Yes." He shut his mouth right after so that the words would not continue to fly out and ruin whatever he was agreeing to.

What was he agreeing to- he already forgot. Oh- Casey. "So, how old is she?" He can't fucking tell- she looks tiny but that might just be because she's a consort- consorts are tiny.

She's digging through all his stuff and- okay avert eyes from John's daughter. "Also why isn't she wearing clothes."

" Shes 21, dave... A whole adult. And uh... About the clothes.. That was a losing battle. She wouldn't let anyone dress her... But she does wrap up in the cloak luckily... Sorry bout that." 

Casey looked up at them before trying to blow an excited friendship bubble... But it was just a spit bubble.

21\. She doesn't fucking look 21. She looks 16 or something like that. Whatever. "Okay... Why me?"

He had turned back to John at this point, oblivious to the spit puddle on his floor or the book with spit in it. "I'm not the most prime example of a human out there. Why didn't you go to Rose or Jade? Those two are much more competent."

"... No offence but i did try first.. Rose is a bit busy with her own kid and Jade.. Well... She's not really a great human either. I did ask around! You're kinda my last... Trustable option... I dont wanna ask Jane." 

Casey seemed confused as the bubble didn't float... And tried again.

The last option. "What about an orphanage?- Also Jane is a piece of shit, but she'd still be better than me probably." 

He finally turns his head back to Casey, leaning down to wrap the cloak back around her and cover her back up. "She's spitting on the carpet John."

" She's an adult, dave! There aren't orphanage's for adults! And I trust you.. Please.." John pleaded.  
" She's... Trying to blow bubbles like she used to.. I've tried to explain that humans can't do that but.. Uh.. Another losing battle." 

Casey whined and hugged the cloak around herself as Dave tugged it.

There isn't an orphanage for adults... "Well there totally should be one." What about all those people who have actual 'problems' where they aren't exactly mentally the same age- actually scratch that. Those places are probably breeding grounds for all sorts of bad stuff. He lets go of the cloak when Casey whines and makes sure it's covering her before standing back up. "Casey-'' he taps the top of her head. "No more bubbles please." He makes an 'X' sign with his arms and pickers his lips like he was gonna 'blow bubbles'.

Casey looked up at him with a stunned look and whined, flailing her arms angrily before crossing them. No bubbles! That's not fair!

"... Huh.. It seems like you kinda have a way with her.."

All of Casey's flailing offset the cloak so he made sure it covered her again. "She responds better to actions than words." He puts his hands together like he's begging "Please? At least not here?" He points around the room.

He watches to gauge her reaction, maybe she'd do good with sign language. Hey, maybe he should learn sign language. Huh.  
Casey seemed to understand and pouted but nodded slowly. 

" Wow.. I shoulda come to you first! You're a lifesaver, dave."

"Well, if one way doesn't work, try others." He waves to Casey "Hi. You know me." He points to her then himself. "You'll be staying here with me." He points to her, spreads his hands out as if motioning to the whole place, and then points back to himself.

"If she gets that then i guess we're golden." Golden, peachy, perfectly fine. "So... You're just gonna leave her with me forever?"

" Not forever! Just.. Until she gets how to be a human...'' John pats Dave's shoulder. 

Casey looks around before getting up and sitting on the couch, nesting in the pillows.

"Which... Could take forever." They'd certainly have a long way to go.

"Casey-" he said her name to get her attention, pushed his shades into his hair and got a look of caution "Be careful" he patted his hands in such a way, gentle, stay safe. "I guess you can... I dunno, leave then John? Unless there's anything else..?"

Casey chirped a response and laid down. 

" I do have a bag of things for her in the car.. Her blanket.. Some clothes.. Uh.. A plushie she really liked but that's about it. Oh! And this." John handed Dave a thick envelope. 

" It's some money.. For ya know.. Taking care of her."

Money... Okay. Yeah, he can do this. "That's it? Her stuff and-" He looks through the envelope. "-and this?" 

He doesn't wait for a response. "Well then go get her stuff I guess." Dave throws the envelope like a frisbee and it lands on the kitchen counter- thank god for open layout apartments.

John smiled. " Thanks dave... I'll be right back." 

John ran out to the car and brought back a bag for her, setting it by the couch. 

" Have fun you guys!" Then he left. 

Casey spotted her bag and squealed, pulling out her blanket and... John's stuffed rabbit.

Oh god, that monstrosity. The damned rabbit. He takes the blanket and tucks it around Casey using hand gestures to ask if she's hot or cold by waving his hand in his face for hot and hugging himself and pretending to shiver for cold. 

He quickly then asks if she's hungry by pretending to eat something, pointing to her and then shrugging.

This'll take some getting used to but he'll get it.

Casey laughed at him and wrapped the blanket around her while pretending to shiver.  
She tilts her head and her stomach growls loudly, making her flush with embarrassment.

Alright... Food it is. What the fuck do salamanders eat. He's got ramen- would Casey eat that? He grabs two packs and holds them out. Silently asking her, beef or chicken?

Dave waits for her to tell him in some way which she'd prefer- this is much easier than it seemed. John must be stupid to not have tried this.

Casey scooted closer before grabbing the chicken ramen pack and sniffing at it. 

She seemed interested in the packaging, trying to bite at the corner.

Chicken then. He takes both away and starts boiling some water. He adds salt so it starts up faster and keeps an ear out for when it reaches the boiling point. 

"Alrighty then Casey." He sits next to her and shrugs motioning at everything. "Whaddya wanna do while we wait?" He's probably got board games somewhere- as well as card games. Or maybe there's something in that bag.

Casey stood up from the couch and sat on his lap like she did when she was a salamander, nuzzling up to his neck.

Okay- this was weird with Casey being human. He remembers her constantly sitting on his lap whenever she could, but now that she's both human and naked. It's not exactly the best thing in the world. "Whaaaat are you doing?" He makes sure the cloak is again, wrapped and covering her. 

He pats her back and gives her a questioning look. "Hey Casey, what's up with this hmm?"

Casey blinked and looked confused. Did Dave not like her anymore? Was cuddling not okay anymore? They used to cuddle so much when she was a lizard! 

She hated this! She was too tall, too skinny- hungry all the time, she couldn't blow friendship bubbles and now she can't even cuddle dave! 

Casey started to cry, flailing her hands because she didn't know what to do with them.

Oh god, now she's crying- what the fuck- why are humans so complicated?- He patted her back and tried to keep her arms contained, the more she flailed the more her cloak came off. He held up an okay sign "it's alright Casey, you don't gotta flail or cry-"

He seated her sideways on his lap instead, letting her legs stretch out a bit. Maybe she was uncomfortable?-

Casey just sobbed out of frustration and clung onto Dave like a lifeline, crying into his chest. Everything was such a problem now! She wants to go back to being a salamander and eating bugs and gluba glubing with the others.

Google, how to stop a salamander human girl from crying. Even if Google did have results he wouldn't know how the fuck Google got them. 

With Casey crying into his chest he just runs his hands through her hair and pats her back some more. Comforting gestures, maybe this'll help.

"It's alright Casey, your cool ass friend Dave is here for you"

Her hair was longish dirty blonde and tangled to hell. Nobody thought to maybe brush her hair out but it didn't matter now. She wiped her eyes as she slowly calmed down, trying to purr as dave pet her.

The tangled and matted rat's nest definitely needed to be fixed. Dave lifted Casey off his lap and set her aside real quick, showing her a sign for giving him a minute. 

He walked to the bathroom and grabbed the brush he doesn't use as often as his comb. He pulled all the small pale white hairs off of it and threw them away, walking back to the couch.

He sat down, slid Casey back onto his lap and started from the bottom, working his way to the top. He minimized the amount of pain with this method, but was still going a bit slow to minimize any chance of her getting hurt further. Maybe she just needed her hair cut.

Casey was confused as Dave moved her around.. But settled on his lap as he tried to brush her hair. 

It was falling out in clumps and wouldn't untangle, actually breaking the handle of the brush.

Dave sighed loudly. Stupid mess. He got up again and got those stupid scissors that come inside the package their meant to cut. He measures with his eyes and slowly cuts across, leveling her hair to just above her shoulders. 

He's successful and collects all the hair clumps, getting up and throwing those away as well. He then takes the head of the brush and takes a hold of it, finally brushing her hair correctly. 

When he's done it's smooth and looks much better than before. Running his fingers through it there are no snags at all. Absolutely perfect.

Casey was confused as Dave left again and came back with scissors but then the heavy weight on her head was gone and there was hair everywhere. She played with her shorter hair, confused but happy. 

"... pretty?" She asked as she looked back at dave.

The girl spoke, which took him a minute. She was asking if she was pretty? 

"Yeah, very pretty." He guesses, he's never really been one to look at something like that, but taking a second glance... Yeah, she does look pretty, and much better like this.

He reaches next to him for the rabbit and puts it in her hands, then flashing a thumbs up. "Pretty as fuck, Casey."

Casey smiled wide and hugged the rabbit plush to her chest, looking much more comfortable all cleaned up.  
She then hopped up to explore the apartment, managing to find the bathroom. 

She paused to look in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself at all. She touched the reflection, seeing her own wide, slit like yellow eyes and her dirty blonde bob like hair.

The weight off Dave's lap spooked him for a second. Casey was just exploring, no need to get worked up over it. 

He used this time to head to the kitchen and empty the pack of noodles into the boiling water. Stirring, and stirring adding in the flavoring. 

He turns the heat off and just continues stirring, letting the noodles set for a bit to find Casey. Turns out she was just checking herself out in the mirror. "Like whatcha see?" He gives her a quizzical look and a thumbs up. "Is it okay?"

Casey turns to look at him, fluffing her hair as she did.  
She nodded and moved to leave the bathroom, pulling her cloak around her like a dress.  
It made Dave uncomfortable to see her body for some reason. Humans are so weird. This was never a problem before.

Casey was beginning to realize keeping herself covered was... well not the right thing to do since there's nothing wrong- but it was Dave's preference. Maybe she'd like clothes that covered less. Who knows, only time will tell, she can parade in her cloak for a bit.

He continued to follow her around, his height much greater compared to hers, maybe due to the fact she was originally a salamander. 

"Where ya going?" The only gestures he could think of were tilting his head and pointing all around, then shrugging.

Casey ignored his pointed question, now just exploring as she liked. She found a door by the bathroom and opened it, finding Dave's room. All the fun looking knick knacks peaked her interest.

When entering his own room Dave started to think. Would she stay in the other bedroom in this apartment? He'd have to move some stuff around, having used the room for some extra storage previously, but it'd be possible. 

He did not miss her look of awe at everything on all his shelves. His jars of dead things, turntables that he doesn't really use anymore- "Yeah, my room's cool aint it?" He winks at her and slides his shades down over his eyes to emphasize his 'coolness'.

Casey looked up at Dave with awe. Dave always was super cool to her, but she had never been in his room before.  
She bounded over to the jars, tapping them with a finger and analyzing the contents.

Dead crows. Only crows surprisingly. Nothing else, just preserved crows in jars. "You like those?" He motioned to the jars. 

Reaching a hand over he found the hidden case of apple juice under his bed and handed a carton to her. "A token of cool, from the cool master to the cool student." 

Apple juice is the shit, and if Casey doesn't like it then there's gonna be a problem in the Strider apartment. He grabs a carton himself and shows her how to open it to drink. Hell yes. Tasty.

Casey chirped as she was handed some sweet AJ. She mimicked his movements and managed to open it, taking a sip.

She gasped and squealed before downing the whole thing.  
She likes aj.

Oh fuck yes- no problems today, just greatness. He scooped Casey up into his arms, having her cling to him like the baby she seemed to be. 

"Apple juice is a gift from the gods Casey. You reject apple juice the world rejects you. You have been chosen." 

Sure she has no idea what he's saying, as far as he knows, but she should at least know he's happy someone shares his love of apple juice. He sets his shades on his bedside table and carries Casey out to the kitchen, it's feeding time for the salamander girl.

Casey clung onto him and laughed, giggling like mad. Dave is happy with her! Dave gave her apple juice and is smiling and carrying her and she's happy! 

"Weeeeeee!!!" She squealed and flapped her hands as he carried her out to the kitchen.

Her flapping nearly caused Dave to drop her but he made sure to have a hold on her. "Careful, alright?" 

He sat her on a stool pull up to the kitchen counter, fixed her cloak again, and walked around the counter to the pot. Thanking the heavens the noodles aren't ruined, he puts them in a bowl, pouring out some of the extra liquid.

He grabs a spoon and makes an eating motion, then hands it to her. Dave sits across from Casey, waiting to hear or see the verdict on chicken ramen.

Casey was sat down on the stool and stared at the noodles, interrogating their motives before grabbing the spoon. 

She looked up at him, then the spoon. She tried eating but the noodles slipped off the spoon.  
Wow was she bad at this? Why was eating so difficult?

Hmmm... Maybe a fork would be better. He stretches his arm out to his silverware drawer and mimes spinning the fork in some noodles and taking a bite. He hands the fork to her instead and snatches the spoon.

Dave just throws the spoon behind his head, hearing the tell tale clink of it landing in the sink. 20 points to Dave Strider. "Maybe that'll be easier for you."

Oh. A poke-y stick. she grinned and quickly got the hang of eating noodles with a moan.  
Food tastes so different and good.

With Casey moaning at her food, Dave let out a teeny snort. "That good?" He held his thumb up again alternating between thumbs down and thumbs up. "I'm glad you like it I guess, as long as that wasn't a moan of 'oh god, Dave how could you make something so disgustingggg'. Ramen isn't that bad to me so-"

Dave shuts himself up with a shrug and continues to watch her eat. Yeah, having Casey here is definitely okay.

" Good!" She said with a full mouth, noodles hanging out of her maw.

Dave sighed again. Yeah, this was definitely an addition he hoped he'd keep. "I'm glad, but try not to talk with your mouth full. Chew, then swallow."

He reaches his hand over to pat at her head. It's a little greasy and a bath might be on the agenda for today. "How do you feel about a shower or bath?" 

Maybe she knows what he's saying. Or maybe she doesn't and he's speaking nonsense to a brick wall.

Bath. That's like a pond right? She bathed normally in a dust bath for her scales.. But humans used water. Weird. 

" Pond!" She said after swallowing her food.  
Pond..? Oh- well... "The bathtub is kind of like a pond. The tub in this apartment is kinda big." 

He takes a minute, drawing on the table with his index finger, just random shapes. "Would you want me to start a bath for you? Then maybe try and get you in clothes? You don't have to, you can keep in your cloak after, I'd just rather you aren't naked just in case of... well, anything. Anything could happen." Why does he think Casey could understand that entire spiel.

"Bath or no bath?"

Casey finished her food very quickly.

"... Bath with me?" She tilted her head. She would need help.

Bathe with her... "Well, I wouldn't get in with you or anything but I could help you." It's true. Just lean over the edge of the tub, help her shampoo, soap up. "Cause I already took a shower earlier today anyway."

He looks up at her. "You want me to go start the bath?" He mimes turning on a water faucet.

Casey nodded, getting up from the stool. Might as well get clean. She felt dusty and uncomfortable.

Oh- bath time now. He puts her empty bowl in the sink, then leads her to the bathroom. He thinks how to go about this- maybe she'd appreciate a bubble bath.

Dave plugs the tub and starts the water, pulling out some apple bubble bath stuff that he does not admit to using. Yes, he totally bought it half empty. He pours some in while the water is running and swirls it, watching the bubbles.

"Alright Casey-" He stops the water once there's a decent volume. "-go ahead and get in." He motions to his chest as if pulling on a cloak, telling her she can take it off now if she wants.

Casey watches the bath become bubbly and gasped.  
" BUBBLES!" She flapped her arms and quickly stripped, needing to be in the water yesterday

Alright, bubbles were a good call. He smiles and lifts her up under her armpits, setting her in the bath. 

"Try not to get water on the floor, but other than that, splash away." He tapped the tile and made an 'X' with his arms again, dipping his hand in the water.

Casey sat in the bath and splashed around, picking up bubbles with her hands and blowing them up.  
She didnt get water on the floor, after all, that's less water in her bath. It felt good against her skin and she scooted down to be as far in the water as possible.

Casey seemed to be sliding down further and further, Dave reaching in to pull her up a bit more so she wouldn't drown. She was absolutely adorable splashing around, how could John get rid of her?- 

You just had to be patient with Casey, and she'd meet you the other half of the way. 

Dave picked up the soap bar and demonstrated rubbing it on one of her arms. He then made sure she had a good grip on the bar to wash the other.

Casey huffed as she was forced to keep her head above water but realized quickly that humans aren't salamanders and dont breathe in water and sat back up.  
Day one of being a person and she almost killed herself. 

Casey watched the soap bar as Dave rubbed up her arm and made bubbles with it so she quickly scrubbed herself down to make more.

Dave watched patiently as Casey soaped up. Soaped up? Is that a phrase? Whatever, anything could be a phrase in his head.

He eventually took the bar from Casey and got her hair wet using a wash cup. "Alrighty, now we're gonna wash your hair which is gonna make it really soft." He grabbed the bottle of apple scented shampoo, maybe he should get her some of her own stuff if she was gonna be staying. But first he'd have to get her to stay in clothes to get her to a store. 

He put a bit of the shampoo on his hands, rubbed them together and then created a lather in her hair. "Careful not to get soap in your eyes." Maybe he could get her that tear-free baby shampoo just in case.

Casey watched him grab the shampoo and scooted closer, leaning into his hands.  
The soap felt nice in her hair and she started purring again.  
"Mnmm...."

When Dave was finished with the shampoo he reached for the, you guessed it, apple scented conditioner. Apples everywhere. He decided to multi-task by applying the conditioner to the bit of hair hanging off her head- that's what the directions on the bottle said to do. 

"You're gonna smell like apple juice when this bath is over. But, you'll be clean, I don't think either of us can complain.”

Casey sniffed at daves hands. He was right... It did smell like Apple juice. But she thought maybe... That might not be edible.

The look on Casey's face made Dave pause. "Yeah- please don't eat it. Tastes like the worst dirt ever." Maybe salamanders liked dirt- so might as well call it the worst.

He used the same cup to rinse her hair, doing his best to angle the water so no soap would get in her eyes. He then leaned away from the tub for a minute to grab a large towel. This thing was quite big on himz so it was definitely gonna swallow Casey.

Casey relaxed after all the soap was washed from her hair. She continued to splash around for a bit before standing up in the tub.

Oh god- Dave averted his eyes a bit as he set the towel around Casey's shoulders, then lifting her out of the tub and into his arms. "Alrighty Casey, we gonna try clothes now?"

That might be an annoying adventure, or it could be over incredibly fast. Either way, clothes will be on this girl in the end.

Casey let out a whine at the word 'clothes'.  
Not this bullblubber again. Clothes felt weird and she didn't need them before. 

"... No."

Dave carefully carried her out of the bathroom. "We can go with minimal clothes, like uhh- what are they called- crop tops and stuff. You've just gotta cover up a bit more than a cloak if we're gonna go on an adventure to the store."

Into the TV area he picked up her back, then took her to his room and emptied the bag. Sweaters and stuff- of course, if she didn't like clothes to begin with large stuff like this would definitely make her unhappy. "Is there anything in here you don't mind too much?"

Casey pouted and crossed her arms. She really didn't like the feeling of fabric on her skin. It's new and uncomfortable. 

" No!"

Well that'd be hard to work with. Dave set her on the bed, covered in her towel and opened his closet. "Would there be anything in here you'd like?"

There's a lot of different stuff, there's some sort of silk shirt, the same stuff wetsuits are made of (don't ask Dave what that's called, he doesn't know), as well as just soft stuff in general.

Casey got up, dropping the towel as she investigated the closet. She was feeling the textures of each thing before finding an old, ratty shirt with an apple juice logo on it. She tugged it and nodded. The texture was soft but not overwhelming on her skin.

Okay- naked Casey- why?- oh. "You like that shirt?" Clearly if she was wearing it she liked it. "What about underwear and pants?- or a skirt. Skirts don't really constrict your legs so you might like that."

Dave moved around to dig through a drawer to find some gag gifts he never wore. Panties a similar material to the shirt and a bright red skirt. "These are similar to what you've got on now, so... I guess try em."(edited)

Casey felt each item before pulling them on. She looked cute, tucking the shirt into the skirt. She spun around a few times, watching the skirt flare out.

Alright, she wasn't throwing a fit obviously so Dave took that as a good sign. "Guess we'll get more clothes like that while we're out- along with apple juice, a tooth brush, your own shampoo and stuff..."

The list went on and on in his head. "How about these flip flops for shoes." He passed over some basic sandals in her direction.

Casey sat down to inspect the shoes before sliding them on. She stood up and waddled around, looking down at her feet.

"Just making sure Casey, you can understand what I'm saying right?" Because if she could understand him, that'd lead to another question. 

"Those will protect your feet from rocks and other bad stuff out to hurt you." He slipped some socks on and fastened up his velcro sneakers. Cool guys don't tie shoes. Every step he took made the shoes light up- yes, he is an adult, yes he has light up sneakers- sue him

Casey looked up at him as he spoke and nodded. Yeah she understood him.  
These shoes things.. Felt weird on her feet but not bad.

"Well, if you can understand me- what did John do wrong when talking to you?" Did he just expect her to know how to human right off the bat? 

He grabs Casey's hand, his apartment keys, and his wallet locking the apartment behind them as they walk out.

Casey paused. She didn't know why John abandoned her. Maybe she was more trouble than she was worth.  
He had a kid, he said. He couldn't look after another. But she wasn't a kid.... And she was his adopted daughter first.  
Maybe that meant nothing to john. He was playing with her and she didn't really catch on? Just dumping her with dave like a toy he didn't want anymore. 

She quickly wiped her eyes and took Dave's hand. Dave was nice. Dave was soft. Dave understood her.

He saw Casey wipe her eyes a bit. Yeah... Maybe it's not the nicest subject. What could cheer Casey up... "Hey, you wanna go to the mall instead of a boring store- I heard they got this cool ass treat called ice cream."

"... Ice.. Cream?" She chirped, not knowing what it is at all. Focus on dave... Sweet, nice... Warm dave.

"Yeah, it's sweet. It's a sweet taste and you eat it with your hands instead of a fork or spoon- you can eat the container it comes in too-" He pulls her in the direction of the mall, it's a bit of a longer walk, but they aren't in a hurry.

Casey was interested in something sweet. Sweet like dave, or apples.  
She's learning a lot today and she's noticed Dave is being soft and gentle and guiding.

What would entertain Casey on a walk... "Since we kinda have to get you to wear clothes in public you can pick out whatevers softest for you when we get there. But I wanna make a single house rule okay? In the house you don't have to wear clothes as long as you wear the cloak. Can you agree to that? I just don't want someone to answer the door and then you walk by completely naked or somethin."

Casey thought it over. She was allowed to be naked sometimes as long as she had her cloak on.  
She nodded. She could agree to that.  
".... Own room?"  
If she had her own space, she could be naked there.

"Well of course you can have your own room Casey. I've got another bedroom with some random stuff in it I just need to move around. You can do whatever in there, just when you're anywhere else but in your room, or the bathroom, wear the cloak." That seemed simple enough. No more total naked Casey, probably. There'd still be slip-ups most likely but other than that, it'd be alright.

Casey did a little bounce. She was rather excited about that.

The bounce seemed like she was agreeing, perfect. They continued to walk, Dave pressing the button that made the mall doors open seemingly magically. He pulled Casey inside so she wouldn't get too entranced by the magic doors and looked around for their first target. "Ice cream first, or is everything boring then enjoy ice cream?"

Casey was absolutely transfixed by the doors, letting Dave tug her along with a gasp.  
Humans had magic doors!  
Inside the mall was loud and colorful and it reminded her of home.  
She looked around with awe and her eyes landed on a toy shop with a giant bear plushie in the window.  
She pulled Dave along, much stronger than she looked, as she went to look at the plushie, bending over to get a better look. 

A few guys whistled as they walked by, one giving Dave a weird look.

Okay that was enough. He pulled on Casey's hand to get her to stand back up, turning around to glare at all the creeps. "You wanna go in there and find something?"

It was a toy store, Dave was technically a god, he could do anything- and he would do anything for Casey at this point.

Casey nodded and let go of daves hand to stroll in, taken back by the amount of cute plushies. She found a crow one and gasped, holding it up. " Bird!"  
Dave liked birds... Right?

Okay- he had to get that. "He's so frickin cute." He gently took the bird out of her hands to inspect it further, turning it around in his hands, it was the fucking cutest thing ever. The price tag didn't matter, thanks to Roxy's void credit card, a card taking money literally out of nowhere. Sure it ruined the economy, but so did using time travel to win the lottery or know exactly how to play the stock market. He handed it back to her. "We are definitely getting that, anything else?"(edited)

Casey left him to hold onto the bird, looking around at the different plushies and toys. She was transfixed on a set of legos, but came upon a pretty snow globe with bubbles and salamanders from the consort kingdom and looked sad.  
She picked it up and walked back to dave to show him.(edited)

Oh... Oh no... Casey looking at all the toys was cute, he had spotted the snowglobe in her hands and already knew what it was before she had gotten back to him.

Davey carefully took it from her hands and shook it. All the bubbles fizzled around. "You wanna get this for your room or..?" Maybe it'd be too sad for her, or maybe a reminder of her... friends... Did Casey have salamander friends?

She nodded, looking a bit sad.  
" Please?"

Dave wrapped an arm around Casey, the one not holding the globe and hugged her to his chest. "Of course." After a minute, he patted her on the back and stood up from his slightly crouched position.

He took a look at plushies near the snowglobes and picked up a nakkodile. "Nak, nak... nak nak nak." He held the reptile by the back of the neck, making it bounce with each nak.

Casey started to laugh and reached up for the nakkodile.  
" Nak- nak- nikki!"

Dave handed the nakkodile to Casey, continuing to make nakking sounds even without the nakkodile in his hand. "Nak nak nak nak nAK!"

He bobbed his head left and right with every nak. "Do the nakkodiles actually say things when they say nak? Or is it just a noise they make?"

Casey nodded as she hugged the nakkodile. She missed nikki dearly and hoped he wouldn't miss her. 

" Tone. Talk."

Ah, so depending on the way they say it, it means something different. "So how do you say, 'I love you' in the naknak language?"

How could he not love Casey? She's adorable, she might not be his daughter- well... She is now. Yeah, fuck John. Well not fuck John, but fuck John. Casey is his daughter now, not John's.

" Nnyyyak!" She said in a sweet tone.

He copied her and hugged her close. God she was just absolutely perfect. Sometimes he forgot she was 21. She acted like a toddler, looked 16, whatever- she was perfect. He paid for all the stuff with the void card and made sure the snow globe wouldn't break in the bag he was carrying. "Clothes next, or ice cream?"(edited)

".... Clothes! Please?"  
Casey was getting the hang of this whole talking thing. Please usually got her things.  
She grabbed daves free hand as they walked out, wanting to be close to him.

Dave let her lead him until she seemed to be struggling not knowing which direction to continue in. He lightly spun her around a half turn and began walking to a clothing store he usually frequents for ironic (but insanely good quality) stuff, if she didn't like anything in there then there was probably some other store with stuff just as soft.

Casey happily let him lead, letting out a little giggle as she was spun.

"Anything look good here?" There were some basic shirts like his record tee that were blank of different colors... oh- yeah, just regular baseball shirts- mneh.

This place also had shoes but Casey seemed to enjoy the sandals so he wasn't going to bother with that.

She looked around at the different shirts but found a funny off brand hello kitty shirt with her holding a blunt and pretty pink font saying 'get bent'.

Ah yes, culture. "Do you want that or do you just think it's funny?" He'd probably get it no matter what she said, how could he not- its fucking hilarious in all planes of existence.

" want." She picked it up. Seems she and Dave have a similar sense of humor.

Alright, now we're talkin. Dave lays the shirt across his arm and motions for her to pick out more. "You gotta get at least 6 more shirts and then same with underwear, and pants or skirts or even shorts."(edited)

She nodded and got to work, feeling her way around the store. She found 8 shirts she liked. Most were different flowery patterns, one was a pink flannel and the other was a large yellow sweater with a red rose on the front.

Perfect, shirts done. He sent Casey off to go get under wear and bottoms while he paid for the shirts so he could have them in a bag instead of bulking his arm. "I'll be right here, just come back here when you find what you want."

" Okay!" She trailed off to find some skirts and leggings because jeans were too rough a texture. A few minutes into looking at panties with an odd look, a guy approached her. 

" I think you would be cute in these." He held up something that barely looked like floss.  
She wrinkled her nose and ignored him.  
He grabbed her arm.  
" ya know it's nice to thank someone for a complement."  
Casey panicked and started to flail her free arm, chirping and chittering in confusion. What did she do wrong? Why was he grabbing at her!?

Chirping and chittering- sounding like a consort. Dave grabbed his bags and made his way over. Not engaging with the man and instead picking Casey up and trying to ignore him (though he hadn't walked away, of course). Time to be ultimately annoying and play the perfect role. "You find stuff you liked, kiddo?"

Casey clung onto Dave and hid her face, nodding a few times.

The guy looked between them before quickly leaving, tucking his hands in his pockets.

He sighed. No literally. Sigh... "Did you talk to that guy?" Stranger Danger Casey, maybe now is a good time to talk about it. "Cause you did good with your chirping and flailing. Don't speak to creepy guys like that or bad things happen." What makes it worse is the guy probably had the same first impression as Dave, 16 or so instead of 21. He just shakes his head to dismiss the thought.

Casey shook her head. She didn't talk to him and that made him mad. She pointed at the pantie display.  
" Grabbed..."

That could be interpreted 2 ways... "Did he grab you or did you grab some stuff?" He hopes its the latter, if its the former there's gonna be some literal god's wrath up in this fucking store.

"..... Grabbed me.. Was looking.." She made the gesture that she was looking at the display.

Oh- oh shit. Hoky fuck. Dave smacks himself in the face- and shit that was kinda loud. He hugs Casey close, close to him. "M sorry he grabbed you and that i wasn't there. I shouldn't have sent you off on your own." Painting the walls red with blood would not look good in a public area.

Casey nodded and clung on tighter to Dave. She didn't understand why he grabbed her like that and Dave was mad. She was scared she did something wrong.

"Is that all he did? Grab you? And where, where did he grab you." Please say the arm. Please say something like only the arm.

He stops hugging her to look into her eyes. "He's not gonna touch you again, and if I have any say- no one will grab you like that ever again."

"Armm..." She pointed at her upper arm. " Ignored him.. Got mad... Was i.. Bad?" Stringing together words were hard but dave was mad and she needed to explain.

Oh... "Casey, sweetie... I'm mad at him, and you were good to ignore him. You weren't bad, you did nothing wrong or bad. You did very good in the situation. Flailing and calling for help is the greatest thing you can do."

Casey nodded and hid her face again. She did good. Dave wasn't mad. Dave wasn't gonna leave her like John did.  
"... No leave.." She mumbled.

Don't leave? Don't leave the store or... "oh... Casey, I'm never gonna leave you- I'll be there as long as you want me to. As long as you want me in your life, I'll be there."

And it was the fucking truth.

Casey took a few deep breaths and nuzzled up to Dave before tugging his arm. " Down.. Shop now."

Dave realized he was kind of carrying her and gently set her down. "So you said you picked stuff out?"

If he ever saw that guy again, and just maybe no one was around, there might've been just one less person on the Earth that specific day.

Casey nodded and showed the different skirts and leggings she picked out.

Okay... Situation avoided. Everything seems to be well again. 

Dave goes up and pays for the rest of the stuff, with another bag adding to his total. "So now we go get the amazing frozen treat called ice cream? I heard there's a caramel apple flavor."

" Ice cream!" She had almost forgotten about her promised treat. Casey cheered up and practically dragged Dave from the store.

Dave had to plant his feet to get her to slow down a bit, and then started dragging her to the food court. Keeping her close to him, and a closer eye on everyone around them. 

He walked up to the small ice cream place. "Alright Casey- pick any flavor."

Casey had the biggest smile on her face as she bounced in front of the ice cream stand.  
She pointed at a special called the 'two scoop carnival'. The guy smiled and did one scoop of cotton candy with a scoop of caramel apple on top, added caramel drizzle and sprinkles on top.  
" here ya go, lil darlin. Anything for you, sir?"

Dave told the man he was good, it was Casey's treat afterall. After he paid he took Casey by her free hand and sat at one of the food court tables close to the indoor carousel, ah yes... a mall with a carousel in it of course.

"You ever wanna go on that? I think you'd like it."

She eyed the carousel but shook her head, more focused on her ice cream treat. She held it out for Dave to try with a smile.

Well that's just so fucking sweet. Dave probably has diabetes from how fukcing sweet that is. He takes the ice cream from her and takes a small bite before handing it back. "Cold, but absolutely delectable."

He wipes the corner of his mouth with one of the napkins he grabbed. Eugh, sticky-

Casey laughed softly. " Dee lct ble?" That couldn't be a real word. Now he's just making stuff up.

Hearing Casey try and repeat the word made him smile at her. "Mhm, delectable. Another way of saying delicious, tasty, all the words to describe good fucking food."

He reached across the table to pat her on the top of the head and happily sighed. Yeah she was sprung up on him at a weird time, yeah she's only been around him for maybe 4 or so hours, yes he fucking loves her and will kill for this child.

" Delectable? Oh." Her vocabulary has expanded and she nibbled on her treat. 

From 10 o clock though came a brunette woman with gaudy sunglasses, cheetah print leggings and a quirky 'life laugh love' shirt.  
" Excuse me sir you should be ashamed of yourself."

Ashamed of himself..? What..?- "why exactly?" He couldn't see anything wrong with this- they were just hanging out at the mall, getting Casey the clothes she needed and that was it.

"What's the problem?"

" Taking advantage and preying on a young, dumb girl! I have been watching you both and you are disgusting. Where are her parents- i am calling security."  
The karen ranted.  
Casey looked confused. She really didn't understand what was going on.  
The woman came between Dave and Casey, putting her hands on Casey's shoulders. 

" It's okay sweetheart. You're safe from this pedophile now."

...Oh- well okay. "Excuse me Miss, but this isn't a date and I'm not a fucking pedophile. That's my daughter."

And the bomb dropped, he said it- it's set in stone. She's his daughter. "So I'd like it if you could get your hands off of her- and let us continue with our day."

Casey had eyes the size of dinner plates. She was being grabbed, again- and that made her uncomfortable. But Dave said the D-word and she was ecstatic. 

The karen looked a mix between shocked and in disbelief.

" You couldn't be her father. You don't look old enough."

He doesn't look old enough- well no shit. "Miss, it's a long story. One that you probably wouldn't believe, but I'm sure Casey can vouch for me. Her former dad dropped her off at mine and left, since then I've adopted her."

He just wanted this lady gone, she was giving him a headache. "If that's all then could you please leave, ma'am?"

Karen gave Dave a look and turned to casey. She cupped the girls cheek.  
" You can tell me if he's threatening you- honey."  
Casey's eyes dilated as the woman's hand was on her face.

And like the feral salamander she was before, she bit her.

OH SHIT!- Dave starts laughing and he should probably stop, but he can't "Casey- We don't bite people usually but-" Another fit of laughter runs through him. "-She was making you uncomfortable right?"

Because in that case, she was totally fucking justified.

The woman reared back and screamed. 

(Cw for the R word.)

" GOOD LORD THAT RETARD BIT ME!" She howled, holding her hand to her chest, backing up.

Casey was just hissing, scooting closer to dave and hugging his arm.

Dave froze. "What. The fuck, did you just call Casey? Because I think what my ears heard, is not what you meant. I'm giving you one chance to either leave, or try to make things right before things get ugly."

The arm closest to Casey landed on her shoulder and patted her comfortingly, then shifting to ruffle her hair. "You okay Casey?"

Karen glared. " I expect an apology. That is not how a girl should act!" 

Casey hid her face in Dave's chest. " Didn't like it.."

"You're the one who should be apologizing to Casey for calling her such a slur, and touching her in such a way." He then turns to Casey, his face ultimately softer. "Don't worry about the mean lady, she's just trying to ruin the day." He takes the ice cream out of her hand so she doesn't have to worry about dropping it.

" I was calling her what she is! And she BIT ME!" 

Casey covered her ears with a whine.

Oh that's fucking it. "I'm sorry that Casey isn't the perfect fucking picture of a little girl, sure she might have- according to you- 'problems', but she has people who love her. You're a goddamn stranger and you're the one who approached us. It's you who's going to apologize if anyone is." He runs his hand through Casey's hair again trying to comfort her a little bit.

She let out an angry gasp and quickly left. 

Casey nuzzled his hand and chirped. " Sorry.. Sorry... Angry lady..."

Dave was tense and finally relaxed when she walked off. "You don't have to be sorry, that lady was just mean and tried to compare me to the guy who grabbed you in the store. Then she called you a mean word- if only she knew who we were she'd be begging for forgiveness I bet."

Dave will not confirm nor deny that he was straight up thinking of skewering the lady with a katana.

Casey slowly nodded and reached for her ice cream.  
" Can have, dad?'

He tensed again and looked down, ready to fucking tear up. If he heard her right she just called him dad. "Yeah, here." He hands her the ice cream and continues to rub at her shoulder. Damnit, it's taking all his self control to not burst into tears. He's already got diabetes, let him keep his cook kid act.

Casey smiled wide- a bit of red on her molars. 

She happily licked at her ice cream.

Dave continued to watch the food court, looking on for suspicious characters. Thankfully there didn't seem to be any out in the open so he turned his head and lightly kissed Casey right on the cop of her head. She's fucking adorable and deserves love and affection.

Casey finished her ice cream with a giggle before getting up. " Next?" She pointed at the anime store.

Dave followed her up, holding onto the bags again and let Casey drag him into the next store. Woah- Japanese candy, snacks, soda- some manga- DVD sets for seasons of anime- lots of knick knacks as well as other things. "See anything you like in here?"

Casey looked around at everything, curious and wanting a distraction in the cute plushies and candy.  
Then she spotted them...

A sunglasses display. 

There was a round pair with pink to grey gradient on the lenses.  
She picked them up and tried them on before looking over at dave.  
" Dad!"

Oh fuck- oh god, his heart. Hearing her say dad again caused him to smile, but walking over and seeing what she wanted him to- sunglasses... cutesy shades... He put his hands to his cheeks and audibly 'awed. "You wanna get those?" Even if she didn't, he was fucking getting them anyway.

Casey nodded quickly. " Match!" She pointed at his shades.

Dave is crying now- she's so fucking cute. He reiterates his earlier point. Fuck, John. How could he ever give up something so fucking precious. "Yeah- th,,they match-" He pushes his sunglasses into his hair and smiles all teary eyed- whipping one of them.

Casey pushed up her shades to mimic him.  
" Dad?" She looked surprised. " Sad?'

"No, 'm no sad. These are happy tears-" he smiled, wide and true. "You're just so amazing-" And there, he said it. "So fucking cute and I'm glad John dropped you off with me- and I hope he never takes you back cause I wanna be selfish and keep you- and be your fucking dad" Okay- that's way to many feelings for one day-

Casey heard what he was saying and was trying to understand and it clicked. It clicked all into place and she hugged him.  
He wasn't gonna give her up. He actually cared about her.

Of course Dave returned the hug, how could he not. "You're the best Casey." That was all he needed to say as of now. Those 4 words, the 4 words of fucking absolute truth.

Casey didn't let him go. Just hugging it out in an anime store.

Fuck yeah, who cares if people were looking at them. Or if some others had thought the same that the Karen had at first. It didn't matter- Casey was Dave's daughter now- and he'd go to hell and back for her. More so than Nic Cage in that god awful movie with the rabbit.

Casey slowly pulled back and fixed his shades before she fixed hers. Striders gotta be badasses after all.

He laughed at her little display of putting his shades back over his eyes. "Thank you, little miss." He grabbed the frame and shook it a bit, as if nodding but without nodding

Casey dragged him over to the counter to buy her shades.

And Dave fucking paid for them. Striders with shades, Striders with apples. It all makes sense now.

Casey was never a goddamn Egbert. She has been destined to be a Strider since day one.

Casey took the tag off them and slid them back on, nodding her shades at him the way he did.

Dave had to fight a laugh, scooped her up and walked out. 

Like father, like daughter.


End file.
